How to Take Care of Your Car (That Has Suddenly Become Human)
by RageWolf16
Summary: Gabriel turns the Impala into a human, and he takes a liking to Dean. human!Impala, slash, rated M for a reason. Based off the Tumblr post.
1. Chapter 1

I need to make sure, first of all, that people know that I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE STORY OR MOST OF THE FIRST CHAPTER.

post/51443096910/littletrenchcoatangel-audreyii-fi c (link is being a little shit, but I'm uploading from my phone so I'll get on my comp later to try to fix it. In the meantime just pretend there's a link here)

^ That's the link to the Tumblr post (and my profile is the star whale one). I just really liked the idea, so I decided to expand it into a full fic :3

There will be about 8 chapters to this, but they'll be short like this one. Just a little thing for the Supernatural fandom.

Name contest for the Impala guy! Anything hot works for me, but I really want to name him and that'll be in the next chapter. If nobody wants to choose a name, then I will, but I thought I'd try to get some reader feedback :3

And now, onward with my new story!

—

Dean stepped outside, loosening his collar in the hot summer sun as he and Sam walked out to their car. They were on their way to the cemetery to burn the bones of a young man whose vengeful spirit had been haunting a cafe after he was killed in a bar fight — it had been a simple enough case. As they came around the corner of the building, Dean noticed something, and his heart jumped.

"Sam." He nudged his brother anxiously on the shoulder. "Sam, where the hell... where the hell is my car?!" Dean exclaimed angrily, looking around the street. His eyes fell on a young man sitting on the curb where the Impala used to be.

The guy was dressed in all black, and his dark hair was spiked up, stuck to itself with sweat. He must have been burning up, Dean thought, in the skin-tight leather pants and cotton tank top that clung to his lithe, fit frame. To top it all off, his feet, crossed at the ankles, were covered by a pair of black leather boots.

Dean immediately suspected him.

He stormed over to the young man and pulled him up by his shirt, glaring intensely. Up close, he could see crystal clear blue eyes staring back into his own, surprised and annoyed at being assaulted so randomly.

"Where the hell is my car?!" Dean growled.

"It's kinda sweet to see how much you actually care in person," The other man replied coolly, voice like a low, deep purr.

Dean was taken aback for a moment, trying to process what he'd just said. He released the guy's shirt and stared.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" he asked, shooting a pissed off look at Sam. His brother only shrugged, looking equally confused.

The man adjusted his shirt with a _hmmph_ and ran a hand through his thick hair.

"I… hmm." There was a pause before he shrugged. "I don't know. You've always just called me _baby_."

Baby? Who the hell did he think he... "Oh. No, no fucking way," Dean breathed out after finally putting the pieces together. "No way in hell." He took a step back, rubbing his eyes to make sure that this wasn't just a goddamn dream.

With everything that went on, he shouldn't have been too surprised at what conclusion he'd come to. Inanimate objects moving, sure... But inanimate objects... Becoming human? That was a little off the spectrum.

Sam was gaping slightly, having caught on as well, and looked the guy up and down. "You're… the Impala," he said bluntly, not so much a question as it was a statement. "How does that happen?"

"Someone named Gabriel." The dude answered, leaning nonchalantly against a telephone pole covered in tattered posters. "One second I was a car, the next..." The guy gestured to his body, and glanced up at the brothers coyly. "He said that you guys would have fun with this. Me. Or something like that." A grin, almost a smirk, played at his lips as he eyed the two, his gaze lingering on Dean.

Dean was speechless, which was something that rarely, if not never, happened. After one more moment of looking at the man, he turned to face Sam. "Alright. Okay, just… go take care of the bones. I'll stay here and babysit..." He hesitated. What the hell would he call him? What do you name the man who was your car and has suddenly become a man? "So, do you have a name?"

The younger man shrugged.

"You've only ever called me 'baby'." He was humming a song, like he couldn't quite get it out of his head. This whole "being a human" thing wasn't too bad at all. And seeing Sam and Dean for the first time… No, it was nothing short of amazing. The body itself was unusually nice, he could tell just by looking at the people around them.

He also knew a thing or two about Dean. Enough to know his favorite songs, and enough to know his type. Either Gabriel had intended it that way, or some of the Impala's flesh memory of Dean had influenced the transformation, but Dean was clearly flustered by his appearance.

"Dude, are you humming Led Zeppelin?" Dean asked, unable to keep back a grin. The guy nodded, pausing to watch Sam walk off and tilting his head to the side slightly. The kid had a nice ass.

"Hey. Eyes up here," Dean interrupted, snapping his fingers in front of the younger man. The guy narrowed his eyes and sighed, focusing on Dean once again.

"Listen, until we figure this all out, you're staying here with us. So come on... Baby." Dean winced at how strange it sounded talking to a human. "Looks like we're walking to the motel room."

The other man nodded and followed behind Dean as they walked down the sidewalk.  
"Sounds good to me," he responded, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye and grinning devilishly, now humming a Metallica song.

Dean was so glad that no one else could see him blush.

—

-itty-bitty chapter is itty-bitty-

Eh? I crave reviews you guys I really wanna get better owo


	2. Chapter 2

Second chappie begins :3

FANDOM: Supernatural

PAIRING: Dean x human!Impala

RATING: M for later chapters

WARNINGS: Same-sex couple, graphic sex later on. Standard gay smut thingy~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the story idea, Impala brand name, characters, or anything from Supernatural.

Also just so you guys know, I'm actually only on season 1 of the show (limited time to watch with the end of school and all) so if anything regarding the angels is wrong, just let me know :3

—

Dean shook his head for the umpteenth time, still trying to make sense of what was happening. Could he trust this guy? He'd said something about Gabriel being the one who turned him human, but Dean had no was of knowing if that was true or not. There was a way to find out, though.

"Cas?" He muttered under his breath. "I need to ask you somethin'." There was a rush of air and a light scent of printer ink, and Dean turned around to see Castiel watching him, a question on his face. The Impala also turned, looked Cas up and down, and smiled appreciatively, nodding a hello. Cas cleared his throat, also eyeing the Impala.

"What do you require of me, Dean?" He asked, but kept his gaze on the man dressed in black, clearly wary of his presence.

"Do you know who this is?" Dean asked, jerking a thumb towards the Impala. Cas shook his head, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Should I?"

Dean pressed his forefinger to his temple. "No, but... Has Gabriel mentioned anything about the Impala lately?" Cas was clearly confused.

"No, he has not... Dean, what is going on?"

The Impala stepped forward, hand outstretched. "I'm the Impala," he introduced himself. Cas's mouth hung open uncharacteristically. He looked between Dean and the tall man in black, a question forming on his lips.

"How?" Was the only thing he managed to get out. Dean shook his head helplessly.

"I have no idea. According to him-" He jerked his thumb towards the Impala "-Gabriel turned the car human. Something about _having fun with him._" Cas's expression softened in understanding, and his eyes lit up. He smiled.

"Oh. I believe I know what Gabriel meant now." He said, and disappeared without further explanation. Dean made a frustrated noise and rounded on the Impala.

"Are you absolutely sure Gabriel didn't specify what he was talking about?" He demanded. The guy took a step back, hands up in defense.

"I'm sure," he said quickly, intimidated by Dean's brawn despite the height difference. Dean sighed, backed up, and resumed walking down the street. After a second, the Impala followed, jogging a few steps to catch up. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his leather pants and watched Dean out of the corner of his eye.

He was getting used to the mechanics of being human pretty quickly, but one of the things he couldn't figure out was how he felt about Dean. In the 20 minutes they'd known each other, the Impala had experienced shortness of breath, sweaty palms, a tight feeling in his stomach, and an accelerated heart rate.

Something in his subconscious told him he shouldn't make these things known to Dean; the reason for this he couldn't fathom. Perhaps some thought that the angel had planted in his head? Yes, that seemed the most logical answer. Then again, he was human. Logic wasn't being very dependable.

—

So, I'm looking at a bit longer than 8 chapters with my current plot ideas, but it's all up in the air. For the moment, here is another chapter ^_^

(this and all future updates are all my own writing.)


End file.
